The Imperial Senate
Overview The imperial senate is the heart of the empire. It is the collection of councilors that advise and elect the new Emperor who will guide the Imperium through its challenges. The senate consists of a councillor from every major influence in the empire. Each province, House and Legion will have a Senator to represent their interests in the senate. This ensures that each group of individuals in the Empire is properly represented in its fullest. Origins After the Empire's formation, it was decided that all major Provinces, Houses, and Legions should be able to cast their vote as to how certain matters within the empire are dealt with. With this decision, the Senate was made, and the First Age began History After is formation, the Senate consisted of the Emperor, who hosted and ran the senate, John Kayce of house Kayce, who was a close adviser to the emperor and spoke for the villages of the wasteland, and 100 provincial senators and 20 generals from various Legions. The Great Schism The senate ran smoothly for just over 120 years, with many political, ethical and military actions being voted on and decided on without question. Most of this however was due to the rise of House Kayce, which now had nearly 20 votes due to his influence in the wastelands and its surrounding areas, plus the continued construction of Cear Kayce. However, Hered Kayce unexpectedly passed away, and his influence within the Senate was gone. With this deciding influence no longer present in the Senate, chaos broke out, and soon the Senate had been split into two sides, those who would give totalitarian power to the emperor, and those who would depose him and run the empire as a democracy. This schism in beliefs soon broke out into war. for 13 years all out war was fought across all the territories of the empire, with massive casualties on all sides. The Rise of House Duke After 13 long years of war, House duke appeared. Once a minor house, Dukus Duke had spent the years raising a force great enough to end the war once and for all. On his side he had the support of House Kayce, now led by John Kayce, The legions of De Geek, led by its legatus, Zacharia, and the Legions of Beats, led by legatus Polar. This mighty force, made up of some of the largest legion in the known galaxy, united to create a force large enough to out number the two warring faction 10 to 1 combined. And with this advantage, Dukus Duke ordered the first Emundationem of the empire. After successfully crushing both sides, Dukus was announced Emperor and given total power over the empire. With this power, Dukus reformed the senate, thus begging the second age. The Reformation of the Senate With his new found power, Emperor Dukus reformed the senate under a new model. Which allowed for major houses and provinces to elect senators who can then speak for their respective house or province. The Emperor then takes this in mind, but ultimately has the final say as to what actions are to be carried out. With him are his 4 most trusted advisors, and this is the way things have run The Current Senators are: Emperor Dukus III Legatus Zacharia Legatus Polar [http://the-1st-galactic-beard-empire.wikia.com/wiki/Chaplain_John Chaplain John] [http://the-1st-galactic-beard-empire.wikia.com/wiki/Connor_Grafton High Priest Grafton] Senator Shervoine Senator Clover Senator Dolanski Senator Turtle Senator Lyall Senator Galaxy Senator Peppercorn Senator Allspice Senator Moridin Senator Arc Senator McGiee Senator Tatoes Senator Brookes Senator Hunter Senator Baloo Senator Hyslop Senator Gondor Senator Hawkins Senator Grannunzaigen Senator Welath Senator Ayy Senator Spencer Senator Lution Senator Owen d'Geek Senator Sam d'Geek Senator Chibs Total: 31=